miriadicfandomcom-20200213-history
J.R. "Bob" Dobbs
The short duration personal saviour (shordurpersav) known as J.R. "Bob" Dobbs, more commonly known to his followers as "Bob", is the head (literally) of the wierd religion (some would call it a Cult) known as The Church of the Subgenius. He was born in the Midwest of America some time in the 1920's. He is aligned with the Rebel God JHVH-1 and also the alien race of X-ists from Planet X. He is an iconic figure, and is well-known for his 1950's looking face with a pipe firmly clenched between his teeth. He created the Church of the SubGenius (in 1971?) to lead all Yeti to the path of "Slack". "Bob" can be said to be the avatar of "Slack". J.R. "Bob" Dobbs was believed to have been shot by an assassin on January 31, 1984. Since no body was ever recovered from this incident, this cannot be confirmed. The Life (and Deaths) of "Bob" Birth (and Lineage) It is known that "Bob" Dobbs was born in the Midwest, some time in the 1920's. His father, Xiuacha-Chi-Xan M. Dobbs, an immigrant (one of the few Spanish Mayans), ran a pharmacy. His mother, Jane McBride Dobbs was an American of Irish descent (and a relative to the Irish revolutionary hero Arthur McBride). It is quite obvious that "Bob" did not resemble his father, and there is much speculation that the mysterious milkman may be the true father of "Bob". "Bob" had two younger brothers who do resemble Mr. Dobbs, however. They are Rod and Judas J. "Jim" Dobbs. Their whereabouts to this day are not entirely known. Another influence on the young Dobbs was his ancient grandfather, N'Xlccx Dobbs, who, despite his father's wishes, was always filling his head with revolutionary thinking and Mayan Occultism. Early Days As a toddler, "Bob" had various invisible playmates, which might have been space and energy beings, both good and evil. If not for the Divine JHVH-1 watching over Dobbs, he might not have known the difference. 1949 - Dobbs' father dies in an explosion in his pharmacy while mixing chemicals. Dobbs married Constance "Connie" Marsh in 1955. Salesman/Shaman? The Emaculation The Church of the Subgenius Assassination The events surrounding the assassination of J.R. "Bob" Dobbs, like most of his life, are shrouded in both mystery and secrecy. What we do know is that the event in question occured on January 31, 1984, at the Victoria Theatre in San Fransisco, California. However, there is much photographic evidence, and a great number of witnesses. There were three television cameras present, recording the whole things, and there were 750 paying members of the audience who were all there, enjoying a devival that was known as the 'Night of Slack'. Of course, the police took one lone gunman into custody, a man named "Puzzling Evidence." The shock of this is that he was one of Dobbs' most trusted of apostles... However, other people believe that"Puzzling Evidence" was nothing more than a dupe, and that there were at least 5 other gunmen firing upon Dobbs. The Image of Dobbs The Dobbshead The Dots The dots that comprise the image of the Dobbshead are likened by some to be a glorious fractal that can point the way to True "Slack". The Pipe "Bob's" Pipe is a mysterious artifact. It is commonly referred to as The Pipe. Some SubGenii sects fear The Pipe, thinking that it is not Dobbs that makes the decisions, but the Pipe itself, and that it is an alien artifact that takes over the mind of the holy person that clenches it in their teeth. Perhaps this is something that the Surrealist, Magritte was referring to in his paintings. Other sects believe that the pipe is basically a phallic symbol. Sometimes, however, a pipe is just a pipe, and not a symbol at all. Still other sects believe that the pipe is used for smoking. This might be true, but Dobbs is not smoking Marijuana, as some have suggested, but in fact the rare Tibetan herb, habafropzipulops. Footnotes See Also *X-ists Reference Material *''The Book of the Subgenius'' - A more detailed version of the life of Dobbs can be found in Chapter 2. *''Revelation X'' Category:Stubs Category:Subgenius Category:Ascended Masters